


Lockdown

by pupsarecuter



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupsarecuter/pseuds/pupsarecuter
Summary: What if that had been Reid interviewing the Corrections officer with Morgan when the prisoners were released instead of Kate? My take on Season 10 EP16 Warning:sexual references, references to rape. Trigger warning: near-rape scene





	

Reid flinched outwardly as Morgan was thrown to the hard floor, hitting it with a thud. It had all happened so fast. One minute they were questioning a corrections officer, the next they were being hauled down a hallway by numerous prisoners. Oh, they had tried to fight back. But two on four, five, six others—their efforts hadn't gotten them far. Reid squirmed against the hold the man had on his arm, making a noise of protest. He wanted to help Morgan, no—he needed to help Morgan, but he couldn't.

"Get in here! I want everyone to see this!" One man called, snatching a baton from another inmate.

"I wanna have some fun with him first." Another inmate protested, moving his face closer to Reid's, pressing against the boy's body in a suggestive way.

"Leave him alone!" Morgan snapped, pushing himself up into a sitting position as well as he could with his bound hands.

Reid glanced down quickly as he suddenly felt his cardigan being pulled off. His button-up shirt was being unbuttoned. No, no, no.

"Don't!" He wished that had come out sounding stronger, and less like the scared boy he felt like. He pulled back as best he could, which only resulted in him backing into the man restraining him.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Morgan's demand actually had a couple of the inmates turning to look at him. The sheer rage and anger in Morgan's voice made Reid wish he could just be closer to Morgan. Then he would be safe. Morgan was always made him feel safe.

Morgan managed to stand up, only to have a big man walk straight up to him and shove him back down to the ground. There was little he could do to break his fall with his hands bound, and therefore hit the floor with a resounding thud once again. He blinked a couple of times, attempting to steady his vision. Don't let them hurt Reid. Watch Reid, protect Reid. He pushed himself up again with a grunt. By this time Reid was down to his undershirt, which was being worked up his torso at the moment. The kid's body was taut, tense and his eyes were squeezed shut. Morgan couldn't help a growl as the undershirt was pulled off over his head. "I said you leave him alone, So help me God!"

"What're you gonna do about it, big man? Huh? Come on. Come protect the little, pretty boy."

Morgan was pushing himself up again, this time using all of his effort. Before he could get completely off the ground, there was a hand on his shoulder, sending him to the ground to land back on his ass. This time he couldn't help the small noise of discomfort.

There was a shuffle over where Reid was, and Morgan had to strain his neck to see. The kid was struggling as the men had started to try and work off his pants.

"No!" Reid kicked out, at one man and then another. A man much bigger than him stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, forcing him to bend down and giving him a hard knee to the stomach as soon as he leaned over. Reid grabbed his stomach, doing his best to catch himself as he fell to the ground. Another man leaned over to flip him over to lay on his stomach, reaching under him to undo his pants and begin pulling them down.

"No, no!" Reid protested, doing his best to ignore the pain in his stomach in order to scoot forward, trying to get away from the man. "Morgan! Morgan, please don't let him!"

"You get the hell away from him, you piece of shit!" This was not happening. It wouldn't happen. Morgan refused for this to happen. He tried to push himself up again, but this time fell back on his own. His aching body protested, but he had to get up, he had to.

Reid was being held to the ground, one of the men with a hand on his back, and a hand on the back of his head, keeping it pinned there, facing towards his friend. Reid blinked as his underwear were starting to be worked down his legs, he felt tears starting to slip down his face. He tried to move away, to squirm, he really did. But with two men much stronger than him holding him there, there wasn't much to be done. His eyes searched until they found Morgan's, settling there.

"Look at me, Reid. Don't look away. Look at me. Just me." Morgan's voice was hoarse, like he was making an effort to keep it under control.

"FBI! Show me your hands!"

Reid tried to lift his head, but couldn't with the man holding him there. Hotch. That was Hotch's voice. Safe, they were safe now. Both him and Morgan.

"Ay man, he's got a gun." One man said, releasing Reid as he stepped back, showing both hands. "Alright, alright. Don't shoot."

Rossi hurried forward, leaning over to cut Morgan loose before going over to start pulling Reid up off the ground. "Hey, Kiddo. Hey, come on."

Morgan ignored the screaming pain all over his body to move over to his friend, helping Rossi to get him on his feet, allowing Reid to pull his pants up on his own. As soon as he buttoned it he was leaning over, reaching for his shirt. Morgan and Rossi did their best to shield Reid's body with theirs, attempting to give him some sort of privacy as Hotch rounded up the inmates.

Reid tried and failed again and again to button his shirt with shaky fingers before finally giving up, reaching up to run trembling hands through his hair. "Reportedly, approximately four percent of the state and federal prisoners have even admitted to being sexually assault—"

"Reid, Reid, shh." Morgan reached over to start buttoning up Reid's shirt. "Hey, they're not going to hurt you now. Do you hear me?"

"I want to leave." Reid whispered, meeting neither of his friends' eyes. "Please."

"We're leaving, kiddo. Right now, alright? Come on." Rossi walked ahead of the two, giving the kid a little space.

"I've got you, Reid. Okay? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reid hadn't looked away from the window the whole car ride, and Morgan was becoming more worried. "Kid, come on. Talk to me."

Reid was quiet for a long time before he spoke. When he finally did, it was quiet. "I couldn't protect myself. They were going to rape me in front of you, and I couldn't do anything except lay there and cry."

"Hey, no. Reid, come on. I want you to look at me, right now."

Reid turned to look at him, finally meeting his friend's eyes for the first time since he was lying there on the ground.

"I saw you. I watched you fight them. There was no way you could have taken that many guys. How do you think I felt, huh? I would've never forgiven myself for that, Reid. If I had sat helplessly while they—while they did that to you?"

"You couldn't have done anything. You tried, I know you did. I just.. I wish I could be stronger, like you. Then maybe I wouldn't have cried in front of them. I wouldn't have given them that satisfaction."

"No, no. You don't say that to me, do you hear me? Look." Morgan used his finger to tip Reid's chin back up, meeting his eyes. "You are one of the strongest people I know, do you hear me? You always have been, and you've only gotten stronger since I've known you. You give me strength, kid."

Reid gave him a half smile at that, letting out a quiet sigh. "Morgan?"

"Yea, Reid?"

"Were you scared?"

"More than I have been in a very long time."

"Me too. But, I think.. When I looked at you.. When I look at you, I'm brave."

Morgan let out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"You don't think so?" Reid sunk back in his seat, averting his gaze again.

"Nah, you just took a lot longer than I'd think to realize that. I've always known you were brave, kid. Always."

Reid gave Morgan a smile again, lifting his head. "Really?"

"Absolutely, pretty boy. Don't you ever doubt that."


End file.
